A Christmas Carol
by Ember of Hell
Summary: Its Christmas! But will everyone's be merry?
1. Max's gifts

**This is called A Christmas Carol, Maxie is mine but it barely has her in it. Everyone else is SEGA's. GO SEGA!**

Knuckles the echidna walked down a busy street of Town Square depressed. The pink hedgehog called Amy was comforting him.

"This is the third time this week I saw her with him" he told her "What does she see in him?"

Amy shook her head for she didn't understand what Knuckles saw in Rouge in the first place. Knuckles had just saw her with Shadow on top of the hill. Amy dosen't like either of them. She wants nothing to do with them.

Knuckles trying to forgive her found this hard as he walked toward the Chaotix angentcy. By the time he got there he was in a good mood again. Amy thought she did good.

"Hello Espio!" Knuckles greeted with a huge smile as he walked in. Espio was throwing shurikan at a dummy of Eggman. "What are you doing?" Knuckles asked him.

"Throwing shurikan at a dummy of Eggman." he answered.

"Is that even possible," Knuckles asked "I mean isn't he already a dummy" Charmy the six year old bee was rushing in with mail.

"Yea! Mail time!" he yelped. When a big, green crocodile took the package the bee started to dance.

"I wonder what it is" the crocodile said "And who it's from"

"Vector."Espio said "Check the name on the box." Espio pointed

"Hey it is from Max!" Vector said.(Max is a made up charector she is a rabbit with pink eyes which change color with emotion, I made her I own her...so dont steal her) "Why would she send us mail?" Vector asked no one in particular.

"Couldn't she just walk in and give it to us?"Charmy asked, just then Espio took the package and opened it.

"Hey there's a letter"

Dear Chaotix Agency,

In the pakage our presents I hope you enjoy, I didn't feel like walking over so I sent you a package. I bet you Charmy answered the door. He is sooo predictable yet sooooo cute. Anywayz You should be able to reconize which presents is who's

Maximum Taylor

Espio smiled and took out a package of new shurinkan ( i have been saying this word for a while and most of you probably dont know what they are. They are sharp stars that ninja's use. You're suppose to throw them to attack enemies)

"Yes I always wanted new ones!" Vector took the pakage and pulled out new headphones.

"AWSOME!" he beamed "THIS GIRL KNOWS WHAT WE LIKE!" Vector gave Charmy a teddy bear.

"Yea! Youre name is Buddy!" Charmy squealed "I'll take you everywhere!"

Knuckles and Amy stood there looking at the faces of the three detectives and beamed, thinking of the presents Max had given them.

Knuckles had gotton a whole bunch off dummies of Shadow and Sonic, the two hedgehogs he hated most. Amy had gotton a doll of Sonic, life size, to cuddle with and a new headband.

_But why is Maxie doing this?_ Knuckles thought _What is with the presents._ Then he thought of it.

"Christmas is coming!" he said out loud. Everyone looked at him, but soon figured out what he meant by it.

"Oh my god! She is sooooo nice!" Amy schreeched "Oh snap! I need to get presents!" Soon the room was empty, and the mall full.

**Alright review and read and all that jazz. I am bored. No seriouly I am bored. **


	2. Mall Madness

**Maxie is mine and the rest is SEGA. Go SEGA!**

"Gosh," Amy said "I hate it when the malls are crowded!" she squeezed through two fat strangers to get into the store. "What does Maxie like?" Amy asked herself. "Video games, Sports, beating the crud out of the guys, especially Sonic...but I want to get something special."

Meanwhile Knuckles was at a different, but similar store. Thinking about the same thing Amy was, he skimmed through the aisles. He came accross a magic coin that could grant wishes.

"Should I get this?" he asked mainly to himself but someone behind him answered.

"Yes you should, it is the best of it's kind." the man behind the counter said "The person who owns it will be the luckiest person in the world!" Knuckles seemed satisfied and took the coin up to the wooden counter.

"Do you gift wrap?" he asked.

Vector went into the clay store with Charmy. They walked into it and felt a strong gust of wind when they walked in.

"Why are we here?" Vector asked looking down on Charmy.

"I am making Max a gift." Charmy said looking smug. Vector didnt say anything but bought Charmy's clay and paint. Vector honestly thought that Max would throw it away instantly. Then the two went into a card shop and Vector bought a glittery card. He then put money in it and sealed it shut.

Espio went an electronic shop because he knew Max better than anyone, they were once enemies and had fought each other because she was a theif and also worked with Rouge and Shadow once. Then they had dated, they didn't break up, they just sort of broke apart. Espio had over 300 dollars to spend. He wanted to spend it all on Max to show how much he cared. First he bought a card from the same store Vector was in and immediatly came here. Espio had seen Max's old CD player and decided to by her a new one, then he bought her 3 Linkin Park CD's, 2 Kanye West CD's, 1 Usher, 1 Mariah Carie and 6 Pimp Daddy T's. Espio smiled smugly. He then went to the PS2 section and looked at the video games.

"Sonic Heroes, uh no, Shadow the hedgehog, no, ah Halo 2!" Espio picked up Halo 2 and Teken 4. He ran to the counter and sadly payed. He had a few extra dollors left. He put it in the card and sealed it. Espio went home to get a piture of Maxie and him together, he wrapped his gifts.

Sonic went into the mall with Tails and went into the clothes store. Sonic didnt know what to buy for her, she knew all about her but didnt have alot of money, he bought Max a braclet, he hoped he liked it, and to make it look like he acually tried to get her something, he bought her a mini skirt, and hope she wouldn't get the idea she was a perv. Sonic liked Max alot but he wasn't sick like that anymore.

Tails bought a few tools for himself to make Max a whole airplane, he wanted to paint it black with hot flames. The name was going to be painted accross the side. He hadn't figured out a name yet.

Rouge and Shadow walked into a store together, but went there seperat ways. Shadow bought Max a brand new motorcycle, and a helmet. Rouge bought her a lether outfit to go with it, it also came with a purse and gloves.

Max walked into her house and was relived she got all the Christmas presents over with. She didnt want to go through the madness in the mall.

**Time for (drumroll) an author's note! Da da daada! Review please tell me what you think. Oh and I need names for the plane.**


End file.
